We Are Fever
by Chibishah
Summary: Es ist der Song. Ich bin Bella und heute Nacht bin ich verdorben und steh dazu. Und so wie mich Blondie ansieht, weiß ich: er auch. Es ist nur ein teuflisch guter Beat, aber ich bin Fever. Und ich gehe mit ihm. - *Bella/Jasper* Twoshot, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Wenn ihr euch diese Fanfiction durchlest, müsst ihr euch den Song anhören. **

**The Kills - U.R.A. Fever  
><strong>

**Es ist eine Bella POV, also seid Bella, seid Fever. ;) Eigentlich ein One-Shot, aber ich möchte lieber im ersten Chap warnen, dass die richtigen Lemons erst im zweiten auftauchen. Also ein Two-Shot.**

**Freue mich über Kommis. Sehr.  
><strong>

**Rated M**

**Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Der Song gehört The Kills. Aber das Fever gehört mir. *rawr* **

**We Are Fever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I Am Fever<em>

Rauchige Luft, die im trägen Bass vibriert. Menschenglieder, die sich wie hypnotisiert von einer Seite zur anderen schwingen. Wer nicht tanzt, muss mit dem Kopf zum schweren Takt nicken. Niemand scheint uns zu bemerken. Und dennoch fühlt es sich an, als hätte alles im Club auf uns gewartet.

Alice verkneift sich netterweise ihren unnötigen _Ich hab's dir ja gesagt_-Blick. Stattdessen schreiten wir wie Dominas durch den Löwenkäfig, zielsicher zur Bar.

Samstag Abend, Studentenparty, Tequila einen Dollar.

Zeit vergeht und der Alkohol verlangt so langsam nach Anerkennung. Ich gebe sie ihm. Grinsend fühle ich die Hypnose der tanzenden Menge auch mich ergreifen, wie ich anfange meine Hüften unbewusst zu rotieren. Es ist einfach der Beat, verrucht, faul, unverschämt und stolz darauf.

Alice stupst mich an, zwei süße Jungs auf neun Uhr. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo neun Uhr ist, aber süße Jungs kann ich finden.

Ich lehne mich auf die Bar, lass mir meine Haare ins Gesicht fallen, checke alles Männliche ab, was ich sehen kann. Da, neun Uhr gefunden. Süß passt.

Einer mit braunen Haaren, wild gegelt oder so, schiefes Grinsen. Dunkles Hemd und Jeans. Der andere helle Locken, schwarzes T-Shirt und Jeans. Sonnenbrille. Ich muss giggeln. Wer trägt nachts Sonnenbrillen? Sie haben's gesehen, denn jetzt grinsen beide auch.

Alice will, dass wir rübergehen. Ich sage ihr, dass die Typen herkommen sollen, wenn ihnen die Aussicht gefällt. Alice sagt, dass ich 'ne prüde Zicke bin, und dackelt ihnen hinterher wie das Schaf dem Hirten. Ein tipsy Schaft einem sexy Hirten.

Ich scheiß drauf, schau wieder zum Barkeeper, der in mein Dekolleté vertieft ist, und will noch einen Tequila. Ich will auch zwei Scheiben Zitronen und der Barkeeper gibt sie mir. Ich frag mich, was er mir noch gegeben hätte in Anwesenheit meiner scheinbar magischen Brüste, aber dann setzt sich jemand neben mich und der Barkeeper geht. Er war wohl auch darin interessiert, was ich noch verlangt hätte, denn er guckt die Person neben mir angepisst an, bevor er sich wegdreht. Also ist es nicht Alice, die hat auch magische Brüste.

Ich leg einen sexy Blick auf, bevor ich mich zur Seite drehe. Ihr wisst schon, der, der sagt, dass ich lieber Sex hätte als tiefgründige Gespräche. Männer zieht das an. Den Typ neben mir auch. Es ist der Braunhaarige, aber seine Haare haben einen Rotstich, sehe ich jetzt. Ich bin fasziniert und will meine Haare mal hineingraben und es auf den Alkohol schieben. Aber er guckt ganz schüchtern, also bin ich wieder die liebe Bella.

„Bella."

„Hi. Ich bin Edward."

Er fragt, was ich trinke. Duh, macht mein Kopf.

„Tequila.", macht mein Mund.

Er nickt zum Barkeeper und zeigt ihm, dass er auch einen will. Der bringt ihm einen, sagt auch nichts. Männer. Edward dreht sich wieder zu mir und fragt, ob ich hier an der Uni studiere.

Meine Hüften hören nicht auf zu tanzen, meine Schultern wippen mit.

Ich nicke und frage: „Du auch?"

Er verneint und erzählt mir von seinem Job als Pianist. Ich bin beeindruckt, wirklich. Er sagt, dass er mal was für mich spielen will, was ich total süß finde, weil es heißt, dass er mich wiedersehen will. Vielleicht was Ernstes?

Ich sage zu und freue mich total, mir hat noch nie jemand was auf einem Instrument extra für mich vorgespielt. Er fragt mich, was ich studiere, und ich erzähl ihm ein bisschen was von meinem Pädagogik-Studium, nichts besonderes. Er ist überzeugt, dass ich eine tolle Lehrerin werde. Ich mag ihn, weil ich glaube, dass er es ernst meint.

Während er mir vom Restaurant erzählt, in dem er Klavier spielt, höre ich Alices Stimme neben mir. Sie hat diesen zuckersüßen Ton drauf, der mir klar macht, dass sie flirtet. Wenn sie flirtet, klingt das wie Britney Spears, nur ohne Musik. Ich weiß nicht, Typen gefällt das scheinbar. Ich mein, sie hat Erfolg.

Sie stellt sich hinter Edward, ich sehe ihren kurzen Haarschopf, der nach zwei Stunden Styling so aussieht, als hätte sie nichts gemacht. Sie hat mir erklärt das wäre das Zeichen für ein gutes Styling. Ich hab mit meinen Haaren nichts gemacht und sie sehen auch so aus. Also ist das bestimmt auch eins. Der Lockenkopf hat sich hinter Alice gestellt und starrt guckt dämlich in die Gegend durch seine Sonnenbrille. Er langweilt mich, also schau ich wieder Edward an.

Er sagt ihm gefällt meine Natürlichkeit und ich versteh erst nicht, was er meint. Ich hab heute Kajal aufgelegt. Nicht, weil ich das immer mache, ich wollte einfach anders aussehen. Ich finde Kajal macht sexy Augen, zumindest bei Alice und den ganzen Mädels in ihren Zeitschriften, also hab ich's heute auch probiert. Und kaum hatte ich ihn darauf, fühlte ich mich sexy wie all die anderen Mädchen und hab sogar Lust bekommen, auszugehen. Alice war total happy. Sie denkt wohl das wäre ihr Einfluss. Lass sie denken, was sie will.

Jedenfalls denk ich erst, dass der Typ vor mir, Edward, das sarkastisch meint und ich schau ihn kurz kritisch an. Er guckt wieder so peinlich berührt und wird ein bisschen rot, glaub ich. Komisch, sonst werde immer ich rot. Aber heute Abend bin ich _ungestylt_-gestylt, geschminkt, verwandelt. Und es spielt dieser Song, der mit seinen dreckigen Fingern meine Hüften bewegt. Mein Kopf tanzt mit, in gleichmäßigen Stößen vor und zurück über den Bartresen, meine Haare schwingen mit wie dunkler Rauch zum anfassen.

Edward lacht jetzt unsicher, ich guck an ihm vorbei, um zu schauen, wie weit Alice mit Lockenkopf ist. Der schiebt gerade die Sonnenbrille hoch und er stiert mich dabei an, nicht Alice. Es ist so penetrant und ich wunder mich, wieso Alice sich nicht genervt umdreht, um zu sehen, was ihn so interessiert, mich. Ich muss darüber lächeln, weil Jungs, die keinen Meter vor einer flirtenden Alice in Angriffsposition stehen, nie irgendwas von mir wollen.

Aber der Typ sieht mir genau in die Augen, direkt und unverblümt. Er guckt so wie ich mich fühle. Ich schmunzle, während ich mich weiter vom Beat anfassen lasse. Jetzt grinst er auch. Er kriegt Grübchen um die Bartstoppeln. Seine weißen Zähne funkeln. Ich beobachte sie noch ein bisschen, bis ich mir mein leeres Tequila-Glas anschmolle. Kaum hab ich gemerkt, dass ich mehr will, schiebt mir der Barkeeper einen neuen zu, wieder mit zwei Zitronen. Und schaue ihn glückselig an und er schwenkt mit seinem Kopf nur zur Seite. Ich folge seiner Geste und sehe den Lockenkopf, der gerade seinen Tequila runterkippt, auf Salz und Zitrone gepfiffen. Er wartet auf keinen Dankeschön-Wink und ich hab auch keine Lust einen zu verteilen.

Ich nehme meinen Shot, verzichte auch auf das Salz und exe das brennende Gift, beiße dann in saures Fleisch. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich, es schüttelt mich, und ich beiße gleich in die zweite Hälfte. Mit noch zugekniffenen Augen bemerke ich wie Edward auf den Barkeeper wartet, sein Glas ist auch leer. Er langweilt sich bestimmt, ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Aber mir geht es zu gut, um mich zu kümmern.

Ich bin bitter und sauer, ungezogen und unausstehlich. Der vulgäre Beat schreit nach meinem Körper und ich will es ihm auf der Tanzfläche geben.

Dort ist es dunkel, neblig, man sieht die rhythmisch wippenden Köpfe und in der Luft fliegenden Arme nur im aufblitzenden Licht der Stroboskope für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie erwischt. Ich will da auch untergehen, ein Teil sein vom Meer, das sich der Wollust der Musik hingibt.

Immer noch in diesem erbarmungslosen Takt wippend stoß ich mich von der Bar, noch bevor der liebe Edward meine Frechheit bemerkt. Sorry, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute Nacht.

Heute Nacht habe ich Durst nach Unzucht und mein Körper scheint selbst zu wissen, wie er Erlösung findet, als er die Tanzfläche erreicht, sich ungefragt in die Mitte bewegt und dem Song alle Unehre verleiht, die er verdient. Mein Körper schwingt auf den Fußballen nach links und rechts und wieder zurück. Meine Hände finden ihren Weg in meine Haare, vergraben sich an den Haarwurzeln, ziehen hart an ihnen, bis sie langsam zur Seite runtergleiten, Haarsträhnen sich befreien und federleicht über meine Schultern fallen.

Ich berühre meine Hüften, meinen Hals, ich streife meine Brüste, die in diesem engen schwarzen Top zwar nicht groß aussehen, aber prall und fest. Mir gefällt diese Bella, die ihren Körper unter zig Menschen anfassen kann, ohne rot zu werden. Ich fühle mich nicht verruchter als sonst, nur mutiger, es zu zeigen.

Dann legt sich eine Hand um meine Hüfte, zwischen das Ende vom Top und dem grauen Jeansbund, direkt auf meine nackte Haut. Ich schubs die Hand weg, denn der Tanz gehört mir, nur mir und meinem Körper und diesem teuflisch guten Song. Aber die Hand ist vorlaut und frech, so wie ich, und sie legt sich wieder auf meine Hüften, als wäre sie ein Teil von meinem Körper. Dann spüre ich die zweite Hand auf die andere Seite und ein Kopf lehnt sich über mich. Ich spüre erst den Atem auf meiner Wange, der ekelhaft heiß ist, als ob ich nicht schon genug schwitze. Ich blicke zur Seite und sehe Locken. Alices Blondie, also.

Ich frag mich was er hier will und seine Hände an meinen Hüften, aber eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, denn er tanzt in meinem Rhythmus und seine Hände streicheln meine Seiten, so wie ich es eben noch getan hab. Also hebe ich eine Hand und suche seinen Nacken, der genauso nass ist wie meiner. Wir sind wie zwei moralisch verdorbene Kinder, tanzen gemeinsam sittenlos und sorglos und fassen uns an, erforschen forsch neue Gebiete.

Seine Berührung fühlen sich ganz anders an, machen mich an, mir wird heiß, aber anders. Sein Atem geht schneller und sein Kopf ist mittlerweile so nah an mir, dass seine Lippen manchmal meine nackte Schulter streifen. Meine Hand hat sich mittlerweile in seinen Nackenhaaren festgekrallt, wenn's ihm nicht gefällt, sagt er es nicht. Aber irgendwann ist der Song vorbei und mit ihm auch meine Lust zu tanzen. Ich ziehe mich aus seinem Griff, denke nicht mal daran, mich umzudrehen, als ich wieder leichtfüßig zur Bar schwebe. Ich leg meinen Kopf in meine Hände und ringe nach Luft. Plötzlich stupst mich Blondie von der Seite an und ich schau ihn an. Er nickt zum Ausgang und ich denk mir nur_ Ja, sicher_.

Ich verdrehe genervt meine Augen und will wieder den Holztresen anstarren, bis sich nichts mehr dreht, aber Blondie ist ungeduldig und tippt mich wieder an. Ich schaue ihn perplex an und er hat nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Ich suche nach Alice, fühle mich plötzlich unsicher. Sie sitzt mit Edward in der Lounge, ziemlich beschäftigt. Sie kichert ganz albern und dreht sich ihre Haarspitzen um ihre Finger, als wolle sie das Gleiche mit Edward machen. Ich will aufstöhnen und tu es einfach. Blondie legt jetzt einen Arm und mich und zieht mich von der Bar. Unglaublich, wie viel Selbstvertrauen der hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer er ist, was er von mir will oder was ich bereit bin ihm zu geben. Und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso ich mich einfach von ihm mitziehen lasse. Aber genau das mach ich. An der Garderobe holen wir unsere Jacken und eine Minute später sind wir draußen.

Es ist verdammt kalt und ich weiß, dass es das ist, weil ich meinen Atem sehen kann, aber mein Körper genießt die Shocktherapie. Ich schließe meine Augen und hebe die Hände in die Luft als wären sie Flügel, weil mir einfach danach ist, und seufze zufrieden. Irgendwo raucht jemand Marihuana, denk ich und grinse. Ich strecke ausgelassen meine müden Knochen und lasse sie wieder zu meiner Seite fallen, schaue zu Blondie, der sich eine Zigarette angesteckt hat. Ich will auf einmal auch Spaß haben und nehme die Kippe aus seinen Fingern, er guckt ganz schön dämlich, grinst dann. Ich ziehe daran und schaffe es, nicht zu husten. Total begeistert sehe ich zu, wie der ausgestoßene Qualm lustige Formen annimmt, während er in der nach Gras riechenden Luft aufsteigt und sich auflöst. Blondie lacht und nimmt mir die Zigarette wieder weg. Ich lasse ihn, weil sein Lachen irgendwie schön klang.

Er geht los in die linke Richtung und ich hüpfe an seine Seite, neugierig wohin mich die Nacht führen könnte. Wenn es mir langweilig wird, geh ich einfach. Ich bin jung und naiv, ich kann alles machen, was ich will. Die Welt gehört mir. Blondie biegt in die U-Bahn ein und ich auch, wir steigen in die Linie sechs und fahren eine Station. In der Bahn ist es total leise, nur ein Geschäftsmann in Anzug und scheinenden Lackschuhen und eine Krankenschwester, die noch so ein albernes Hütchen aufhat, sind mit uns unterwegs. Ich sitze neben Blondie und wir beobachten die Leute, die uns komplett ignorieren, obwohl wir sie so offensichtlich anstarren. Wir kichern wie gehässige Möwen.

Wir steigen aus in dem Stadtteil, wo die Einkaufspassage ist. Ich erkenne die ganzen Geschäfte, in die Alice mich immer zerrt. Irgendwann wird mir langweilig und ich klaue Blondie seine Brille vom Kopf, ganz ehrlich, die ist bescheuert. Ich erkläre ihm das auch, aber er sagt, das ist ihm scheißegal. Ich finde das ist ein gutes Argument, gebe sie ihm aber erst zurück, als er mir verspricht sie wegzustecken.

Er macht Stop vor einer schweren Kellertür, öffnet sie und schaut mich erwartend an. Ich bin auf alles gefasst, vom italienischen Restaurant über den BDSM-Shop zum Treffen der anonymen Alkies. Also steig ich die Steintreppen runter und finde eine gemütlich schummrige Bar. Auch schön. Sehr schön sogar.

Blondie geht nun vor mich, grüßt den Barkeeper wie einen alten Homie und setzt sich in eine kleine Sitz-Zelle direkt in der Ecke. Ich setze mich ihm gegenüber und bestaune die modernen orangefarbenen Lampen an den kalten Steinmauern. Kleine Fenster ganz oben zeigen ein Stück nicht vorhandenes Nachtleben. Alte Filmposter hängen zwischen den Lampen, auf manchen sind Trinksprüche abgedruckt. Manche verstehe ich, andere frustrieren mich nur.

Der Kellner kommt grinsend und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, als würde ich gleich für ihn auf der Tischkante einen Kennenlern-Beat trommeln. Ich glubsche ihn nur nichtssagend an und dann Blondie, der sich räuspert. Der Kellner guckt jetzt ihn an und meine Begleitung hebt nur das Peace-Zeichen in die Luft, als meine er zwei. Ich denke erst er macht das, um cool zu wirken, aber der Kellner macht schon kehrt, also wird der schon wissen, was er machen muss.

Ich lese mir gelangweilt die Speisekarte durch und überlege, ob ich Hunger habe. Der Lockenschopf schaut mich fragend an und ich schüttle nur meinen Kopf. Dann fängt er an mich abzuchecken. Ist der Kajal schon verschmiert?

„Willst du nicht wissen, wie ich heiße?"

„Wie heißt du?"

Er zögert. Ich sehe es in seinem Blick. Er hat grüne Augen, naturgrün, aber ziemlich hell, mit einem braunen Kringel in der Mitte. Sie sind hübsch.

„Verrat ich nicht."

Pffff.

„Dann mach mir keine Hoffnungen."

Er schaut mich wieder so an, als möchte er in mich hineingucken und mehr sehen, als ihm meine Augen zeigen. Aber da kann er lange warten. Ich lächle ihn nur an.

„Wieso bist du mitgekommen?"

„Weil du mich gerufen hast."

Er grummelt unzufrieden, aber das kann ich auch, bin nur viel zu tipsy in meinem Kopf, als das ich mir meine Laune versauen lasse.

Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starre auf die hohe Steindecke. Ich seufze.

„Es war der Song."

Bevor er was sagen kann, kommt der Kellner, ich sehe ihn ein bisschen aus meinem Winkel, warte aber erst, dass er weg ist, rauf mich dann wieder zusammen. Das Glas ist orange wie die Lampen und ich rieche neugierig daran. Blondie beobachtet wie ich dran nippe.

„Hmm..."

„Gut, was?"

„Was ist das?"

„Tequila-O."

Ich schaue ihn skeptisch an.

„O? Ist das so 'ne coole Abkürzung für irgendwas? Oxygen? Ohne Alk? "

Blondie lacht hell auf und ich fühle mich blöd, aber irgendwie auch wohl und deshalb noch blöder. Ich glaube ich beiße mir wieder nervös auf der Unterlippe herum. Er hört auf zu lachen und starrt auf meinen Mund. Jap, ich kau wieder auf meiner Unterlippe. Mund zu, Bella. Er guckt weg und wieder in meine Augen.

„Orangensaft."

„Oh."

Meine Wangen werden wieder heiß, ich weiß nicht, ob wegen des Tequilas oder meiner Dummheit.

Ich beobachte meinen Tequila-O, wie das Orange im Glas umherschwirrt, während ich an einzelnen Haarsträhnen ziehe, die mir immer wieder ins Gesicht fallen. Dann redet Blondie wieder.

„Du tanzt mit einem komplett fremden Typen, lässt dich von ihm begrapschen, bevor ihr nur ein Wort gewechselt habt. Dann folgst du ihm in irgendein gottverdammtes Pub in 'ner verlassenen Seitengasse. Trinkst einfach was, was der Typ dir bestellt, dessen Namen du übrigens nicht mal weißt. Und dann wirst du rot, weil du nicht weißt, wofür das O steht?"

Ich nicke abwesend, während er redet, schaue mich im gottverdammten Pub um. Vielleicht nicke ich auch nur zum Beat. Irgendwie bin ich heute eine Beatschlampe.

„Wie oft hast du das schon abgezogen?", hör ich schließlich meinen Unbekannten charmant nachfragen und schenke ihm einen _Fuck You_-Blick, während ich wieder an meinem Glas nippe. Ich könnte auch einschnappen und die Bar verlassen, aber die Nacht ist noch dunkel und ich möchte nicht weg.

„Du glaubst ich will was von dir.", stelle ich belustigt fest und beobachte das Pärchen in der Zelle schräg rechts von uns, die gerade ganz wild miteinander rummachen.

„Ich weiß es.", kommt sein arroganter Kommentar und ich schnaube nur, weil ich wirklich nicht weiß, ob ich was von ihm will.

„Nur etwa die Hälfte der Frauen, die One-Night-Stands haben, ist glücklich darüber, die anderen bleiben unbefriedigt und fühlen sich nur benutzt. Es lässt sich nur vermuten, wie viele der positiven Stimmen nur vorgeben glücklich zu sein, um sich einzubilden sexuell befriedigt zu sein. Also, wie stark reizt mich wohl die Idee?"

Ich schaue ihn ernst an und denke selber gerade darüber nach, als auf einmal ein fettes Grinsen seine Lippen ziert.

Und in dem Moment denk ich plötzlich, vielleicht würde ich es riskieren. Und wenn es scheiße werden würde, würd ich mich halt zurück in meine Wohnung schleichen und bei Alice ausheulen, soweit sie allein ist. Und ich wäre um eine Erfahrung reicher. Ja, ich weiß, Erfahrung ist der Name, den wir unseren Fehlern geben, und sie ist generell eine schlechte. Aber verdammt, wenn ich daraus was lernen würde, würde ich das lieber jetzt machen, solange ich Lust auf diesen Fehler hab.

Aber dann wird mir klar, dass ich gerade die Vor- und Nachteile von Eine-Nacht-Sex mit diesem Typen vor mir abwiege. Ich bin platt. Vielleicht enttäuscht von mir. Vielleicht aber auch nur überrascht. Ich denke normalerweise nicht so. Mir fehlt Alkohol in meinem Blutkreislauf, um nachzudenken, also trinke ich meinen Tequila-O in einem Zug leer. Blondie starrt mich immer noch an, aber ich will ihn nicht ansehen, also schau ich wieder zu dem Pärchen, das sich in die Köpfe beißt. Der Typ trägt einen Ehering, sie nicht.

In der Ecke steht eine Jukebox. Ich springe auf, ehe ich überhaupt realisiere, was ich mache, und laufe schon leichtfüßig auf das gute Stück zu. Ich fühle mich wie Luft, geht es mir durch den Kopf, während meine Auge über die vielen Titel tanzen. Und dann sehe ich es schon. Meine Hüften wippen schon aus Vorfreude, während ich meine Taschen nach Kleingeld durchsuche.

Plötzlich kommt eine Hand über meine Schulter geschossen und wirft was in den Münzschlitz. Ich erkenne die Hand als die, die mich beim Tanzen bereits so perfekt ergänzt hat, und grinse. Ein Knopfdruck und da ist er wieder, dieses verrauchte, verruchte Stück von Musik. Klänge, die gemacht sind, um von meinem Körper erhört und in einer unzüchtigen Ekstase interpretiert zu werden.

Ich strahle über meine Schulter und sehe Blondies Grinsen. Einen Moment stehen wir nur so da, hören, wie der träge Bass über uns hinwegrollt. Dann zieht er mich zurück in die Sitz-Zelle. Ich wehre mich nicht, stelle meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und lege meinen Kopf hinein. Mein Kopf schwingt und meine Haare schwingen wieder mit. Das sieht bestimmt ziemlich bescheuert aus, aber das ist mir egal. Der Song gehört mir, das bin ich.

Ich schließe meine Augen und stell mir Blondies Grinsen vor, anstatt den Holztisch unter mir anzugucken. Er sieht gut aus, keine Frage. Schmollmund und ein ungepflegter Dreitage-Bart, der ihm etwas Wildes verleiht. Eine unauffällige feine Nase und Augen zu groß für sein Gesicht. Große grüne Augen. Ich mache meine wieder auf und hebe meinen Kopf soweit, dass ich ihn wieder zwischen dicken braunen Strähnen sehen kann, ich will die braunen Kringel nochmal sehen.

Und dann sehe ich sein Gesicht, wie er mich anguckt, keck und frech,unverhohlen wollend. Er ist der Song, er ist wie ich. Und ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn will. Und dann steht er auf und nimmt meine Hand, führt mich wieder zur Treppe, legt auf dem Weg dahin noch einen Schein auf den Bartresen, schiebt mich mit seinen Händen auf meinen Hüften die Treppe hoch, raus aus der Tür, diesmal nach rechts. Der Song spielt weiter, nicht laut, aber in unseren Köpfen. Er hält meine Hand, warm und fest, etwas rau, aber gut rau.

Wir sind in irgendeiner anderen Seitenstraße, es ist still draußen. Aber nicht in unseren Köpfen. Er hält immer noch meine Hand, fischt mit der anderen einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke, öffnet eine grüne Haustür, zieht mich rein, zwei Stockwerke die Treppen hoch, noch eine Tür, diese ist rot mit einem Spion in der Mitte. Er öffnet sie wieder und schiebt mich rein. Die Tür fällt zu.

Ich werde jetzt ehrlich gesagt doch nervös, vielleicht ist es auch nur Vorfreude. Er zeigt mir, dass ich ins Zimmer links soll. Da drin steht eine riesige Couch, ein Fernseher und eine riesige Anlage. Musik-Poster an der Wand, eine Gitarre in einem Ständer. Ich schmeiß mich auf die Couch, ziehe meine Stiefel aus und die Jacke, er geht zur Anlage. Er schaltet unseren Song ein. Aber keiner beginnt zu singen, es sind nur schwere Beats und heiße Gitarrenriffs. Er verschwindet und kommt zurück ohne Jacke mit zwei Flaschen Wasser.

Ich trinke meine direkt halb leer, während er mich beobachtet. Er lächelt und trinkt dann selber und ich gucke seinem Kehlkopf beim tanzen zu. Er stellt sie ab und schaut mich wieder an. Er rutscht vor, näher zu mir und macht daraus kein Geheimnis.

Ich bin gespannt und er kommt meinem Gesicht näher, nur noch zwei Beats trennen uns.

* * *

><p><strong>Bei Reviews gibt's den Rest! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Vielen Dank an die lieben Leser! Wie versprochen hier das Ende.  
><strong>

**We Are Fever**

* * *

><p><em> You Are Fever<em>

Ich kann gar nicht anders als jetzt seine Lippen anzustarren, er leckt über sie und ich mache instinktiv das gleiche. Und dann sind sie auf meinen und diese unsichtbare Wand zwischen uns ist weg, mit ihr unsere Hemmungen.

Er nippt an meiner Unterlippe und nimmt sie zwischen seine Zähne und mir bietet sich einfach die Oberlippe an. Es ist zärtlich und sinnlich und mein Herz schlägt schneller, was doof ist, weil ich wieder Luft holen muss, aber noch nicht will.

Er lässt meine Unterlippe frei und wir atmen schwer, während unsere Lippen sich immer noch berühren, diese Nähe einfach nicht aufgeben wollen. Dann nimmt er mein Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände und küsst mich nochmal, genauso, aber ganz anders. Fordernder, als will er mehr.

Ich will auch mehr und rutsche noch näher, schlängele meine Arme um seinen Hals, fasse in die Locken, die mir geradezu in die Hände fallen. Er presst mich näher an ihn und meine Brüste pressen flach gegen seinen Oberkörper. Ich will ihn aber noch woanders spüren.

Ich lasse mich einfach von den Klängen und meinen Gefühlen leiten, während ich in seinen Schoß klettere, seine Oberlippe aber nicht freigebe, dabei aus Versehen etwas an ihr ziehe, aber er stöhnt nur. Das Geräusch macht mir erst Angst, weil es ganz fremd ist, aber dann lösen sich unsere Lippen und er küsst mein Ohr und haucht heiß hinein und ich stöhne selbst, während ich mich härter gegen ihn presse.

Sein Kopf wandert tiefer und er küsst sich meinen Nacken runter und ich bin mir sicher er will auch sehen, wie meine Brüste aus ihrem Top herausquetschen, wie sie so zwischen uns gedrückt sind. Seine Hände legen sich auf meinen Hintern und kneten ihn, drücken mich gegen seine wachsende Beule in der Jeans. Ich dachte erst ich wäre davon geschockt, aber sie fügt sich gerade sehr passend zwischen meine Beine und gibt mir die Reibung, die ich brauche.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich langsam oder schnell machen soll, ob ich erst kuscheln oder mir gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißen soll, aber heute Nacht denke ich nicht, ich fühle nur. Also mach ich einfach das, was mir das Monster unter meinen Boyshorts zuschreit und fange an, mich auf ihm zu bewegen, ihn zu reiten, erst langsam, dann steigere ich mich zum Takt der Musik. Und es scheint ihm zu gefallen, denn wenn ich stöhne, grollt er und wenn ich japse, seufzt er. Wir tanzen eine Ewigkeit in diesem verruchten Rhythmus.

Während ich in seinem Rücken verzweifelt nach Halt suche, ihm meine Nägel in die Haut kralle, streicheln seine Arme fahrig von meinen Schultern bis zu meinen Schenkeln.

Auf einmal packt er mich am Hintern und steht ohne Vorwarnung auf und ich kann nicht anders, als meine Beine um ihn zu schlingen, um nicht runter zu rutschen. Er küsst mich im Nacken, weil er so bestimmt noch den Weg sehen kann, und trägt mich ins Zimmer nebenan. Jetzt wird es ernst, denk ich, als er mich vor dem riesigen Bett runterlässt. Die Musik ist etwas gedämpft, aber ich hör sie immer noch, diesen Beat, dieses Gefühl. Obwohl wir nichts tun, sehen wir aus wie kleine Kinder, die irgendwas Fieses anstellen wollen. Und der Schauplatz liegt vor mir. Die Bettwäsche ist grün wie seine Augen und sieht sauber aus. Keine Ahnung, wieso mir das auffällt, aber ich hab mir bei 'nem Typen klischeehaft dreckige Wäsche mit Flecken vorgestellt.

Ich schaue zurück zu ihm und er sieht aus wie der Teufel. Entschlossen und böse. Und es turnt mich irgendwie an. Der Teufel will mich. Er fixiert weiter meine Augen, während er sich das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht und neben sich fallen lässt. Ich beobachte ihn dabei und genieße die Aussicht. Er ist eher blass, aber nicht so blass wie ich. Breite Schultern, angedeutete Bauchmuskeln, aber er müsste noch einiges machen, damit man die sehen könnte. Muss er aber nicht, denn er sieht toll aus. Er ist nicht so schlaksig, wie ich dachte, was ich definitiv mag. Er lässt mir Zeit und ich grinse ihn schließlich zufrieden an. Er grinst zurück und ich weiß worauf er wartet.

Ich greif mein Top und ziehe es langsam aus, es ist verdammt eng und ich will nirgends hängen bleiben. Meine Haare fallen mir wieder komplett ins Gesicht und fliegen mit jedem Atemstoß. Er schaut an mir herunter und macht sich bestimmt sein Urteil. Auch wenn ich finde, dass es mir nicht wirklich wichtig sein sollte, kriecht mir trotzdem die Hitze in die Wangen. Er guckt so kritisch. Aber dann guckt er wieder in meine Augen und ich sehe, dass es nicht Kritik ist.

Er kommt mir näher und bleibt eine Hand breit entfernt vor mir stehen, greift nach meiner Jeans. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss langsam runter und ich bin von ihm wie gefesselt, es ist einfach der Blick, felsenfest, nicht fragend, fordernd.

Dann küsst er mich genauso. Er schmeckt bitter und rauchig und jetzt auch fruchtigsüß. Das O, fällt mir ein. Seine Zunge verlässt meine Mundhöhle, gleitet feucht über meine Unterlippe weiter runter, während seine Hände meine Jeans mit hinunterziehen. Seine Augen kleben an meinen, während seine Zunge zwischen meinen Brüsten tiefer sinkt, kurz am BH-Riemchen hängen bleibt, sich aber nicht beirren lässt, meine Jeans bis unter die Knie und noch ein Stück weiter zieht. Es ist total heiß, wie er regelrecht vor mir kniet, ihm die Locken wirr ins Gesicht hängen, seine großen grünen Augen auf meinen. Er hat tolle Augen.

Noch bevor meine Gedanken weiter abschweifen können, ist er schon wieder oben. Mit einem leichten Schubs lande ich auf dem Bett, meine Haare fliegen schon wieder überall herum, er zieht mir die Hosenbeine ungeduldig von meinen Füßen komplett runter und richtet sich dann langsam auf. Er starrt mich mit begehrenden Augen an, ich glaube meine schwarze Unterwäsche passt gut zu seiner grünen Bettwäsche. Ich denke kurz an diesen albernen Anmachspruch, verliere aber sofort den Faden, als er sich selbst an seine Jeans macht.

Gott, er öffnet die zwei Knöpfe auch so langsam. Ich finde es schön, dass er es so genießt, aber mir wird kalt und ich will was Heißes auf mir. Seine Hose ist aber schnell unten, praktisch, solche Baggiejeans.

Er steigt aus den Hosenbeinen und ich krieche vorsichtig das Bett hoch, zum Kopfende. Er kommt auf allen Vieren hinterher und auf einmal ist er ein wilder Löwe und ich sein Lamm. Er legt eine Hand um mein Fußgelenk und zieht mich wieder ein Stück runter, ich weiß gar nicht, wie weit ich schon hochgerutscht bin. Und dann legt er sich langsam auf mich, seine ganze Länge, und ich spüre sein Herz schnell gegen meine Brust pochen. Vielleicht ist es auch meins. Seine schwarze Boxershorts sagt mir, dass er genauso angeturnt ist wie ich. Er presst ein Bein zwischen meine und küsst mich wieder, erst zärtlich, sinnlich, quälend langsam.

Und dann hat er meine Unterlippe wieder zwischen seinen Zähnen und ich hab seine Oberlippe, und ich stöhne und wälze mich unter ihm, während er sich in rhythmisch zwischen meine Schenkel drückt. Mein Kopf ist voll von Gestöhne, Knurren und Gitarrenriffs. Meine Hände sind voll von blonden Locken, Haut und Boxershorts. Dann knippst der Teufel meinen Bustier auf und entfernt das kleine Stück Stoff zwischen uns und fängt an meine Brüste fest zu massieren, beugt sich runter und nimmt sie in den Mund.

Und genau dann lasse ich mich einfach gehen, das Fieber in mir die Kontrolle übernehmen, das meinen Händen erlaubt unter seine Shorts zu greifen und den festen Hintern zu kneten. Er muss mich gar nicht so fragend angucken, wie er es gerade tut, und das kapiert er sehr schnell, als er meine Boyshorts endlich von meinen Hüften streift, tief genug, dass ich sie abstrampeln kann. Er sieht aus wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute gefunden hat, und presst meine Beine bestimmend auseinander und macht es sich zwischen ihnen gemütlich.

Ich dachte erst, er würde das Okay für ein Gummi holen, aber scheinbar hat er heute mehr vor. Und oh Gott, ist das eine gute Idee.

Seine Zunge ist kalt gegen meine Hitze und ich kann mich nur unter ihm winden, nicht, weil es schlecht ist, sondern weil es zu gut ist. Mein Unterleib zuckt und meine Schenkel fangen an zu zittern, es ist ein tolles Gefühl. In mir baut sich was auf, was ein Orgasmus werden könnte, doch das könnte noch dauern. Aber der Teufel hat Ausdauer und er ist hartnäckig. Er macht weiter, bis das Zucken stärker wird. Ich bin schon ganz quängelig und ein einziges Nervenbündel, als ich ihn hochziehe zu einem Kuss. Ich weiß nicht, ob er anders schmecken sollte, aber mir fällt nichts auf und ich bin viel zu weit, als das mir irgendwas noch wichtig wäre.

Ich will nur diesen Fetzen Stoff von seinem Hintern runterhaben und ihn endlich spüren und er scheint dasselbe zu wollen, denn er hebt sich auf seine Hände und beugt sich zum Nachttisch, zieht ein kleines Plastiktütchen heraus. Ich reiß es ihm fast aus den Händen und er lacht nur frech, aber das ist mir scheißegal. Bis ich es öffne, hat er die Boxershorts ausgezogen und ich seh ihn – _Hallo _– zum ersten Mal. Er ist groß, normal, denk ich. Viel sehe ich von oben nicht und es kümmert mich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich streiche ihn ein paar mal auf und ab und er stöhnt in meine Halsbeuge, genauso ungeduldig wie ich.

Ich rolle das Gummi mit zittrigen Händen über ihn und frage, ob es sitzt, weil Mann das ja wohl besser beurteilen müsste.

Er macht einen Probegriff, nickt und schaut mir dann in die Augen. Fragend. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er mir jetzt noch einen Rückzieher erlauben würde. Aber das ist das Letzte, woran ich gerade denke, denn ich will, jetzt. Das sagt mir mein Fieber.

Also schlinge ich meine Beine um seinen Hintern und drücke ihn so genau auf die richtige Stelle. Er reibt sich unten an mir und ich bin gespannt, wie es sich anfühlen wird, ihn in mir zu spüren. Er schaut mich wieder an, wieder der Teufel. Seine Augen brennen und während er quälend langsam in mich eindringt, verstehe ich, wieso ich mit ihm gegangen bin, wieso ich hier liege und ich mich ihm jetzt so ruchlos hingebe. Er hat das gleiche Fieber. Und ich bin wie hypnotisiert. Wir brennen, als er anfängt sich zu bewegen, und erst zieht es etwas und er muss kurz innehalten, damit ich den Winkel etwas verändern kann, aber dann brennen wir weiter.

Es wird nur besser, wie er schneller, wilder wird, wie mein Atem zu einem einzigen Hecheln mutiert, wie er wieder grollt, während seine Hände meinen Körper auf und ab wandern, sich nicht entscheiden können, wo sie bleiben wollen. Ich habe eine Faust voll Locken und eine Hand voll Hintern und es fühlt sich göttlich an, wie der Teufel seine Geduld verliert.

Er ist kurz davor, denn der Rhythmus wir unkontrollierter, dann lässt er seine Hand zwischen meine Schenkel gleiten und er reibt genau da, wo ich es brauche. Und verdammt, er ist gut. Unser Tempo passt überhaupt nicht mehr zum Song, ist schon viel zu schnell, wild und zügellos und genau deshalb passt es noch besser. Und ich verkrampfe und bin kurz davor und er spürt es und legt nochmal nach, was mir genau das gibt, was mir noch gefehlt hatte, und ich implodiere. Ich stöhne laut, während mein Monster sich zeigt und für Sekunden meinen Körper beherrscht. Alles zieht sich in mir zusammen , ich ziehe ihn tiefer in mich hinein und einige Stöße später ist er auch da, ich sehe seine Augen, er fühlt das gleiche.

Er knurrt laut und beißt in meine Schulter, aber ich spüre nichts außer diesem wohligen Kribbeln überall. Er sackt erst auf mir zusammen und wir kichern ganz albern, er wird mir aber nach ein paar Minuten zu schwer und ich mache ein Geräusch und er rutscht zur Seite, hat nur noch einen Arm um mich. Er schaut mich an und ich kann seine Mimik nicht entziffern. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu fertig dazu. Er steht nach einiger Zeit auf und zieht sich das Gummi endlich ab, verschwindet im Bad und ruft mir zu, dass ich auch gleich rein kann. Ich höre die Dusche und ziehe mir mein Höschen und das Top über, ganz nackt wär mir jetzt irgendwie doch wieder peinlich. Komisch, nicht? Gerade jetzt.

Er kommt nach fünf Minuten nackt aus dem Bad und wirkt total selbstbewusst und entspannt und jetzt komme ich mir irgendwie doch verklemmt vor. Er geht zum Schrank und ich nutze die Gelegenheit schnell im Bad zu verschwinden. Sogar sein Bad sieht ganz sauber aus. Junge, Junge.

Ich dusche, zieh mir wieder die Boyshorts und mein Top an und gehe raus, bevor ich anfange darüber nachzudenken, was wir gerade gemacht haben und mich gar nicht mehr raustraue. Er sitzt auf der Fensterbank und raucht. Ich hab mir das Zimmer vorher gar nicht angesehen, sieht ziemlich normal aus, Schrank, Bett, paar Kleider, die rumfliegen. Mein BH und meine Jeans irgendwo dazwischen.

Ich setze mich zu ihm und will einen Zug, den er mir gibt. Er schaut zu, wie ich wieder den Qualm bestaune und lacht. Es klingt schön, mittlerweile vertraut.

Und dann schaut er mich wieder an, mit dieser Neugier im Blick, wie in dem Pub, er versucht in meinen Kopf zu sehen.

„Und, zu welcher Gruppe der One-Night-Stand-Frauen gehörst du?"

Ich lache und tu so, als müsste ich überlegen, wofür er mich in die Seite piekst.

„Schonmal nicht zu den Unbefriedigten.", antworte ich und obwohl es als Scherz gemeint ist, kann ich wirklich noch nicht sagen, ob ich mir später vielleicht benutzt vorkommen könnte.

„Jetzt gerade bin ich glücklich.", sage ich und meine es ernst.

Er lächelt lieb, was ich noch gar nicht an ihm gesehen habe. Es ist süß und unschuldig, als hätten wir es gerade nicht wie die Tiere in seinem Bett getrieben.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt wie du heißt?"

„Nein. So hast du einen Grund, nochmal hierher zu kommen.", erklärt er mir mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ich kann darüber aber nicht lächeln. Egal wie charmant der Grund klingt, er will mir seinen Namen nicht verraten. Und ich weiß immer noch gar nichts von ihm. Das pisst mich irgendwie an. Ich rutsche von der Fensterbank und ziehe meine Jeans wieder an. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Stiefel noch stehen, höre ich ihn hinter mir.

„Hey, du musst nicht gehen! Bleib doch die Nacht."

Aber ich bin noch sauer und zieh mir die Stiefel an und nehme meine Jacke und will gerade in den Flur, als er mir denn Weg versperrt.

„Also gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen –"

„Nichts will ich wissen. Ich will gehen."

Als würde ich ihn dazu zwingen. Wenn ihm das nichts bedeutet, kann ich das nicht ändern.

Ich drück mich unter seinem Arm durch und als ich im Flur bin, versucht er nochmal mich aufzuhalten.

„Warte, Bella! Ich..."

Ich glaube ich hab mich verhört. Ich dreh mich um und schau in sein Gesicht, seine Augen gucken auf den Boden. Ich hab mich nicht verhört. Der Spinner wusste meinen Namen, die ganze Zeit.

„Woher weißt du wie ich heiße?"

Ich will, dass meine Stimme kühl und distanziert klingt, aber die macht was sie will, zittert ängstlich vor sich hin.

„Deine Freundin hat's mir gesagt."

Ich mustere ihn kritisch.

„Meine Freundin?"

„Ja, die Kleine mit den kurzen Haaren."

Das war mir nicht genug. Er wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen. Wie will er sich dann bitte an Meinen erinnern? Vielleicht hat er in meinen Taschen geschnüffelt. Vielleicht kennt er mich irgendwoher. Oh mein Gott, ich hatte gerade Sex mit diesem Fremden gehabt. Mir wird jetzt erst richtig klar, wie dämlich ich eigentlich war ihm einfach zu folgen. Es war gefährlich. Ich hätte tot sein können. Es ist immer noch gefährlich. So schnell ich kann renne ich zur roten Tür und fliege die Treppen hinunter. Ich glaube er folgt mich nicht. Ich laufe ein Stück, keine Ahnung in welche Richtung, Hauptsache weg. Alles sieht momentan sicherer aus als die grüne Haustür, die ich noch erkennen kann, als ich mich umdrehe. Er ist nicht hinter mir. Ich laufe, bis ich die nächste U-Bahn-Station erreiche, aber habe natürlich kein Glück und es fährt nichts mehr. Diese Scheißbahnen! Ich überlege, was ich machen soll, bin kurz vorm Hyperventilieren, weil ich grade mit einem Mann geschlafen habe, den ich gar nicht kenne, als ich ein Taxi an der Ecke einbiegen sehe. Ich greife schnell in meine Jacke und zähle ein paar Scheine, winke dem Fahrer schon zu. Er hält und fährt mich heim.

Ich habe noch mein Handy, mein Portemonnaie, meine Schlüssel, alles ist da. Außer meinem BH. Verdammt. Ich öffne leise die Tür zu meiner Wohnung, vielleicht ist Alice noch wach. Aber es ist ganz still. Ich schließe sie Tür, überprüfe sie zweimal, hol mir frische Wäsche und gehe nochmal duschen. Irgendwann morgens um vier schlafe ich ein.

Ich will nicht aufstehen. Aber es wird fast schon wieder dunkel. Also raffe ich mich auf. Alice sitzt mit einem Kühl-Akku auf der Stirn und Gurkenscheiben auf den Augen vor dem Fernseher.

Als sie mich hört, schaut sie auf, ihre Lippen formen ein stilles O.

Ich hasse Os.

„Wie war's?", fragt sie mich mit einer Stimme, als spräche sie von meiner Hochzeitsnacht. Ich knurre sie nur wütend an und sie verstummt. Aber nach fünf Minuten Stille von Alice beende ich ihre Folter und erzähle ihr, was bescheuerte Bella gestern Nacht, heute Morgen, ach scheiß drauf, angestellt hat. Aber Alice guckt, als hätte sie die Pointe nicht verstanden.

„Ich hab ihm wirklich von dir erzählt!", quietscht sie aufgeregt los und fügt noch hinzu: „Er konnte sich nicht an meinen Namen erinnern? So ein Arsch, das ist echt der erste Typ, der tatsächlich Null Interesse an mir hat. Ich glaube mein Ego verträgt das nicht..." Sie schaut, als erwartet sie tröstende Worte, aber ich bin ganz woanders.

„Du hast ihm von mir erzählt? Alice!"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich will, aber ich bin wütend und enttäuscht auf Alice, vor allem, weil sie irgendwie nichts dafür kann. Sie beobachtet mich vorsichtig und erzählt dann kleinlaut.

„Er heißt Jasper. Spielt in irgendeiner Bar Gitarre oder so. Viel mehr hab ich von ihm nicht erfahren, weil er viel zu beschäftigt war, mich auszuquetschen, wer meine _reizende Begleitung_ war." Sie klang total genervt und irgendwie genoss ich das.

Heißt das jetzt, ich habe überreagiert? Egal wie ich es betrachte, es war dämlich von mir, einfach so mit irgendeinem Kerl zu verschwinden, den ich nicht kannte. Die One-Night-Stand-Lektion hab ich also gelernt. Aber das mit... Jasper. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie fasziniert er mich. Ich bin mit zu ihm nicht wegen des Sex, wobei dieser, Hallelujah, unglaublich war, sondern seinetwegen. Und jetzt hab ich es mir versaut. Autsch. So gesehen, war ich ganz schön blöd. Wie ich da abgezischt bin. Vielleicht kann ich mir das verzeihen, schließlich war es ja wirklich gefährlich. Aber damit hab ich wohl auch meine Chance auf Jasper verspielt. Hab ich das? Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance gehabt?

Alice bestaunt meinen geistigen Zusammenbruch nur amüsiert. Was mir wirklich eine große Hilfe ist. Nicht.

„Er hat's dir echt angetan, was?"

Ich will irgendwas zurückgiften, lass es dann aber und nicke geschlagen.

„Na dann, auf, Tiger!"

Sie macht eine Katzenpfote in die Luft und ich hebe nur eine Augenbraue.

„Weißt du nicht mehr wo er wohnt?"

„Doch. Aber da will ich nicht hin." Und bitte, bitte, lieber Gott, lass mich ihn anders wieder treffen als in dem Flur, in dem ich ihn beschimpft habe, ein kranker Stalker zu sein!

„Du hast gesagt er spielt in einer Bar Gitarre?", frage ich neugierig und sie nickt. Ich hab also eine Chance. Vielleicht? Darf ich hoffen?

„Lust mit mir heute Abend wegzugehen?"

Und es ist keine Frage, denn egal wie verkatert Alice ist, sie lässt sich keine Ausgehmöglichkeit entgehen. Sie sieht so was eher als Herausforderung sich entgegen der physikalischen Gesetze bestmöglich herauszuputzen.

Vier Stunden später stehen wir wieder vor dieser Kellertür. Das Pub heißt _The Dungeon_, fällt mir gerade auf. Huh. Ich öffne die Tür und Alice springt schon vor, die Steintreppen hinunter. Es ist um diese Zeit voller. Ich wollte mich eigentlich wieder an den gleichen Platz wie gestern setzen, aber es ist schon besetzt. Da, wo gestern die Jukebox stand, sind jetzt Verstärker und so Zeugs aufgebaut, wie eine kleine Bühne. Alice findet zwei freie Plätze an der Bar und ich setze mich zu ihr. Der Kellner von gestern steht hinter dem Tresen und erkennt mich tatsächlich. _Creepy_, denkt mein vorlauter, paranoider Kopf. Der Kellner lächelt uns an und nimmt unsere Bestellungen auf. Alice will's wieder wissen und ist mit einem Wodka Lemon dabei. Ich hab heute Angst vor Alkohol und will einen Orangensaft. Der Typ ist schnell zurück, will aber scheinbar nicht wieder schnell gehen. Stattdessen guckt er mich an wie mein Pädagogik-Dozent. Allwissend.

„Du und Jasper, was?", fängt er ganz raffiniert an, aber ich kann über ein nicht vorhandenes _Ich und Jasper_ nur müde lächeln.

„Bist das erste Mädel, das er hierher bringt.", erklärt er nur und sieht meine Überraschung. Er lächelt nur, als wüsste er, dass mir Jasper das nie erzählen würde.

Ich gebe mir also ein bisschen mehr Mühe und schenke ihm ein Lächeln, ein Echtes. Ich glaube er ist ein netter Kerl.

Dann zupft Alice an meinem Ärmel und grinst. Und ich sehe an ihr vorbei und sehe Jasper, direkt am Verstärker, mit einer Gitarre in der Hand. Jemand setzt sich hinter die Drums und eine Frau stellt sich ans Mikrofon. Ich will mich verstecken, fühle mich auf einmal, als würde ich ihn stalken und will Alice bitten, vielleicht mal eben mit mir im Erdboden zu versinken.

Aber dann sieht er mich schon und er erkennt mich sofort, er guckt wieder so neugierig. Dann dreht er sich plötzlich weg zu der Frau und fängt an ihr irgendwas zu erzählen. Das war's. Ich bin eine Stalkerin. Ich will schon aufstehen, aber Alice drückt mich mit einer Kraft, die ich ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, zurück in den Barhocker. Ich schlucke meine paranoiden Ideen runter und bleibe sitzen. Schließlich darf ich hier ja auch herkommen und was trinken und Musik hören. Außerdem will ich meinen BH zurück.

Ein Telefon klingelt und das laute Gerede minimiert sich zu einem neugierigen Gemurmel. Und dann fängt der Song an. Unser Song. Und er singt den männlichen Part. Und schaut mich an.

Und ich weiß, wieso ich mit zu ihm gegangen bin, wieso er mich so fasziniert.

Es ist nicht der Song. Er ist es.

Er ist genau wie ich.

Wir sind Fieber.

_You are a fever  
>You are a fever<br>You ain't born typical_

_I am a fever_  
><em>I am a fever<em>  
><em>I ain't born typical<em>

_We are a fever_  
><em>We are a fever<em>  
><em>We ain't born typical<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meinungen wie immer erwünscht. ;)<strong>


End file.
